Various games which support play by multiple players (e.g., online poker and other card games, multi-player slot games, social games, off-line turn-based games on standalone devices, etc.) provide multiple player positions which include a distinct position for each participating player. For example, the player who goes first (e.g., has the first turn in a game) to make a decision or perform an activity (e.g., place a wager, select a game element, etc.) in a given round of a game may be placed in a first player position while the next player whose turn it is to make a decision or perform an activity may be placed in a second player position, etc. As defined in more detail below, a round of a game or a game instance is an event or set of events upon the conclusion of which a result (e.g., a payout or prize is to be provided to one or more players) is determined. For example, in a poker game, a game instance may be a hand at the end of which one or more winners of the pot is determined. In another example, in a reeled slot game, a game instance may comprise a spin of the slot reels or, in a multi-player game, a respective spin of the reels for each participating player upon the conclusion of which spins, one or more prizes are awarded among the players.
In some games, different player positions can have respective benefits and drawbacks associated with the player positions. For example, Texas Hold 'Em has become popular over the last several years due to its simplicity, the ability to accommodate a higher number of players per table, internet and tournament poker as well as televised poker. The game is played so that each player has the use of seven cards in order to form a five card poker hand. The player having the highest poker hand is the game winner. Hands are ranked in standard poker fashion, i.e. royal flush, straight flush, four of a kind, full house, flush, straight, three of a kind, two pair, one pair, and high card, in descending order. In Texas Hold 'Em, each player receives two cards face down. Additionally, there are five community cards dealt face up. The term “community card” refers to a non-player specific card that is exposed (face up) and available for use by any of the players in order to form a poker hand. Each player is enabled to use seven cards (i.e., the two concealed cards held by the player, plus the five community cards that are available to each player).
In Texas Hold 'Em, the cards are dealt sequentially so that each player initially receives two cards face down, after which the five community cards are dealt face up. Rounds of betting occur at certain times during the course of the deal, usually after the two face down cards have been dealt, then after the third community card has been dealt (dealt three cards at one time, called the “flop”), then after the fourth community card has been dealt (the “turn”), and finally after the fifth community card has been dealt (the “river”). Thus, there are four rounds of betting, where antes and/or blinds prior to the cards being dealt are considered part of the first round.
When game rules include an ante, all players are required to put a certain fixed amount into the “pot” in order to participate in the hand. In this instance, in a typical game, the player making the first wager is the player positioned in next clockwise sequence of a button player. A blind is also a wager that is required prior to dealing any cards, but in a typical game, the two players positioned in next clockwise sequence of the button player are required to place a “blind” wager, sometimes in unequal amounts. For example, the player positioned to the immediate clockwise sequence of the Button player may be considered the Small Blind with a first required wager amount, and the next player in clockwise sequence may be considered the Big Blind with a second larger required amount (typically twice the Small Blind amount). The usual structure is to use two blinds, but it is possible to play the game with one blind, multiple blinds, an ante, or combination of blinds plus an ante. In a two blind game, after the player cards are dealt, the player positioned in next clockwise sequence of the Big Blind player would make the next wager (the “first” wagers of the first wagering round being made as Small Blind and Big Blind).
To insure that games are fun and fair to all players, especially where there is wagering, it is desirable to insure that the system that provides the game, determines a player's position in the game in a fair and consistent manner. Thus, what is needed are systems and methods for determining a player position in a game.